<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>California Encounters [podfic] by ORiley42</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192638">California Encounters [podfic]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORiley42/pseuds/ORiley42'>ORiley42</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chuck (TV), Monk (TV), Psych (TV 2006), Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossover, Gen, Podfic, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:22:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23192638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORiley42/pseuds/ORiley42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of "California Encounters" by Redrikki<br/>Summary from fic: "Three times the Winchesters nearly got caught. Who needs plot when you can have silly crossovers?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>California Encounters [podfic]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227420">California Encounters</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki">Redrikki</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Stumbled across this delightful fic last week, realized I had to record it! Thanks to Redrikki for permission to pod.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="cover">
  <p>

</p>
  <p class="credit">cover art by me, click for bigger</p>
</div><div class="content"><h4>Streaming</h4><p>Sound effects and music<br/>
<audio>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.</audio></p><p>Without sound effects and music<br/>
<audio>Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still download this podfic below.</audio></p><p>
<i>(or click <a href="https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/m5jf7c8kdjdpp5z/California_Encounters_complete.mp3?dl=0">here</a> for mobile streaming)</i>
</p>
<h4>Download</h4><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td><a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/0iu5tgxzn4y8rsl/California_Encounters_complete.mp3/file">Sound effects and music</a></td>
        <td>00:11:45</td>
        <td>16.1 MB</td>

</tr>
<tr>
        <td>
<a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/1ia4apsaw81ufxp/California_Encounters_complete_no_fx_music.mp3/file">Without sound effects and music</a>	</td>
        <td>00:11:07</td>
        <td>15.2 MB</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table>
<h4>Crosspost</h4><p><a href="https://oriley42.tumblr.com/post/612965152194756608/california-encounters-fandom-supernatural-psych">Tumblr</a></p><p><a href="https://oriley42.dreamwidth.org/367.html">Dreamwidth</a></p>
<h4>Additional Credit</h4><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227420/chapters/9559986">Link back to Text</a><br/>
Music: Supernatural sitcom theme (from 5.08), Psych theme, Monk theme, Chuck theme<br/>
Sound Effects: <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUae3qC44xQ">Chuck intersect flash sound</a>, <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRPphwknI-4">Psych vision cues</a>
</p></div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for listening! If you enjoyed, I'd love some feedback. I'm still a pod-novice, so support and (gentle!) concrit are welcome.<br/>And, of course, remember to leave some kudos &amp; comments on <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227420/chapters/9559986">Redrikki's fic!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>